


Lillith

by benedicktcumaddict



Category: Alternative 3 (1977)
Genre: A alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-07-04
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:13:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1898565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedicktcumaddict/pseuds/benedicktcumaddict
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm starting this story. Im just curious if other people like this.<br/>tell me what you think maybe?</p><p> </p><p>And I actually dont know I this is the place to post this on, but I love this site a lot</p>
    </blockquote>





	Lillith

**Author's Note:**

> I'm starting this story. Im just curious if other people like this.  
> tell me what you think maybe?
> 
>  
> 
> And I actually dont know I this is the place to post this on, but I love this site a lot

There’s an angel, Her name is Lillith

Once in a while she closes her eyes and disappears from the world. 

She walks into another life, looks through the eyes of another body, feels the feels of another soul, shares the mind with another brain. She has another life, another body.

She comes into beautiful lifes, different worlds. 

She has seen little teen problems untill problems where she had to save lifes or the world.

Nothing will surprise her

Its a beautiful power

there’s only one problem, she cant control where she’s going, who she is going to be, and what she will see


End file.
